KH: Halloween Special!
by DarkDevilKnight
Summary: A short story spin-off from the main story "Kitsune Huntress" in celebration on Halloween. This was abit rushed so read to see for yourself!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note**

 **DDK here, this is abit rather quick and short in celebration of Halloween. Some of it would maybe not make sense and some funny for those who get it. Regardless it was a idea in my head and I had to write it quick before midnight so enjoy!**

 **DDK does not own Naruto or RWBY**

Team RWBY's room

Naru was helping Ruby putting on her costume on for Halloween night at Beacon. Currently the fox faunus was dressed as a Beowolf, which she had to dye her hair black along with her red fox ears while wearing make shift clothing that fitted to make her look like a fake Grimm along with a bone mask. Which was different from the mask the White Fang used thanks to Blake for attaining one.

Speaking of said girl, the cat faunus was currently with them in the room reading a book at one of the desk within the room passing the time. She herself was dress as a zombie nurse, make up to make her skin look pale and a few added 'blood' spots on her costume, along with a nurse hat that was enough to cover her cat ears underneath along with small hair clippings on the hat so it wouldn't fallen off.

Ruby was dressed up as a lolita vampire girl, her clothing was pretty much the same as her combat skirt except it was all black color. Instead of her nornal red hooded cloak it was, for on night only, replaced with a black cloak to fit for her costume that Naru was helping her out with. Along with some fake vampire teeth inside the young redheads mouth.

The last two members of RWBY were in the two bathrooms getting ready, however there was abit of a delay with one of girls costume.

"Yang Xiao Long, I swear to Oum that I'll make you pay dearly for this!" Weiss voice could be heard behind the bathroom while said blonde brawler could be heard laughing behind the other.

"Come on Weiss-y, it's not that bad isn't it? Its the one time of the year where you can dress up!." Yang called out along with a blowdryer sounds being made behind the door.

" I don't even re-call of how you even talk me into this?!" the Schnee heiress sheirked out, the other three girls in the room having to stay quiet to listen in until Naru called out.

" It's only for one night Weiss, not every day a rich girl like you gets to dress up like one of her maids." the fox faunus girl said as she finished helping Ruby out. That was when the bathroom door Weiss was behind open up wide.

"None wore something like this. You can thank your brute girlfriend for that!" Weiss yelled, her costume was indeed a maid however it was a french maid kind that left the heiress face to turn red that rival Ruby's normal cloak.

"I think it looks pretty on you Weiss!" Ruby said innocently to cheer her partner up while giving out a grin like smile, to show off her fake fang teeth to look the part of her costume.

"I'm pretty sure Jaune would like it as well." Blake would say in abit of a teasing tone when she peek over from her book.

"Welp, if Vomit Boy likes Weiss-creams look then I'm deffinatly gonna turn heads with what I got." Yang called out as she was done with her costume.

"You wouldn't even tell me what is is Yang, all you've said that it was a secrete and..." Naru was cut off when the second bathroom door open and the room got all suddenly quiet. RWB all looked at their final team member in shocked while Naru herself could feel her face heat up, "Yang?" she asked her girlfriend.

"Yes, Foxy?" Yang answered with her own question.

"Of all the costumes on Remnant, why did you pick Professor Goodwitch?!" Naru replied. True to what the faunus said Yang was dressed as their blonde professor down to every detailed, even having her massive mane hair up into a bun along with a pair of glasses and a fake riding crop in hand. All in all Yang was like a copy of Glynda, younger version perhaps due to age difference.

"Well, this day is all about people dressing scary right? While that's all fun but I also want to be able to look good at the same time, then it hit me. Who'd better than Glynda Goodwitch herself!" the blonde brawler said while pushing up what they assume to be fake glasses.

 _"Huh...I've should've thought of Winter then."_ Weiss thought to herself, while she does love her dear older sister the young heiress was willing to admit that Winter strikes more fear into the young Schnee's heart when angered.

"I hope for your sake that the real Goodwitch doesn't catch you dressing like that." Blake told her partner while closing her book, at her words however Ruby appeared to be looking nervious to which catching everyone's attention.

"Ruby...is there something you wish to share?" Naru asked after calming down while looking at the young redhead.

"Funny that you should asked that...hehe." Ruby replied with a nervious laugh.

Beacon Hallway

Kakashi, who was dressing in costume to make him look like a scarecrow, was on duty of hall monitoring with Glynda to make sure students, both Beacon's an other exchange students alike, would not be pulling any pranks that would damage school property like all teenagers like to do on each other. However upon meeting with his fellow teacher the silver hair mask man couldn't help but look over at Glynda who too was dressing up for the holiday, but her choice of clothing...well made him forget that one of his favorite books was within his pocket.

"Erm...Glynda?" he started speaking but immediatly froze still when she gave him one of her stern, yet deadly, glares his way like she given to the other students whom looked her way.

"Not. One. Word. Hatake." the older blonde woman told him, Glynda Goodwitch would never speak of this Halloween day where she would dress up as one of her students: Yang Xiao Long.

End

 **AN**

 **Hope everyone has a Happy Halloween! DDK out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note**

 **Hey guys DDK here and if anyone is wondering I've been having a bad start of the year so far that made me lose interest to writing but I'm fine and everything is cool now. Now I will get back to update on my stories however for the next two months I'm gonna focus on RWBY fanfictions because of Volume 5 release.**

 **And in celebration of Halloween this month is Part Two of this spin-off with a minor spoiler to the Kitsune Huntress story and abit add in from a certain RWBY-Chibi episode. So enjoy!**

 **DDK does not own Naruto or RWBY**

Around this time while students would spend their time outside of Beacon for Halloween night there are those that would remain and used the Ballroom, the same one that will be holding the dance this year before the Vytal Festival, as a place to hang around. Not just Beacon students but others exchange students from the other academies as well who were taking part of dressing up in costumes in celebration of the holiday. Such as teams like JNPR, RWBY, and the newly formed NEJA, in which two out of the four members were away at the moment talking to other exhange students from their respected academies like with Jaden talking to two students with one of them being a cat faunus on roller blades and Éclair was with another girl with indigo hair color.

Meanwhile though the rest of the team were converse with each other, like Nora dressing as a wicked witch but instead of having a broom with her she had Magnhild with some materials to design it to look like a broom with some long grass glued around the hammer end. Ren himself was dressed, by Nora's request, as a butler of being her servant for the night in which the boy had at one paint explain on how thats not what one does but only agreed due to wanting to keep his partner in check and not 'break anyones legs' with Magnhild.

Jaune, ironically, had dressed himself as a white knight from the old stories he was told when he was a child. Something about how the hero would bravely face evil in order to save a princess or a maiden in distress to married, though he might've taken it abit too fair when played the 'act' when he went over to Weiss, after he fought off the blush from his face as a reaction to what she was dress in but once again been rejected by the Schnee Heiress.

Although he wouldn't be feeling down for long as his partner Pyrrha, along with her best friend Akeno, had came to keep him company. Both girls dressed as geisha women for the evening, though the latter of the two maybe taken abit far of hugging onto Jaune's arm and making comments that leave the blonde boy blushing while his redhead partner holding onto the other arm in order to ensure her childhood friend doesn't mentally scarred while deep down was enjoying of hugging her crush. Even if the blonde boy was clueless of it, along with jealous looks of other guys of him being with two beauties hanging off from him.

Weiss and Blake were off on the side talking to Sun along with a blue hair boy with him that could be a best friend, both dressing as police officers or detectives as they prefer the term and Naru admits that the boys look ridiculous with those fake mustache on their face.

And as for Yang and Naru themselves the couple were abit far to the side having a conversation, though mostly on the latter questioning of how her girlfriend was able to avoid to not getting in trouble with their teacher.

"Rock Paper Scissors? Are you kidding me?!" Naru exclaimed

"Nope! And she even asked for a two out of three for it, I agreed but only if she dress as me if she lose. " Yang told her faunus girlfriend while slightly pushing the fake glasses up on the bridge of her nose, "She lost again, boy she's almost as bad at gambling as your grandmother." she added in which Naru groaned.

"Don't remind me, so out of curiousity what if Professor Goodwitch did won?" the fox faunus asked her while looking around the ballroom to see what their friends were doing.

"A months worth of detention including weekends, and a thousand word essay of why I shouldn't asked to 'Dress like my Teacher'." Yang responded before walking over and playfully elbow Naru, "It was worth the risk but come on admit it, you like the way I'm dress up. Just like how I like your look, you make a pretty good Grimm Girl." the blonde brawler said then kissed the faunus cheek, in which Naru's cheeks were flushed abit but she would just smile and grab her girlfriends hand to hold.

"Alright, it does look good on you. Just try not to match the personality, one Glynda Goodwitch is enough." she said and Yang just smiled and lean her head to rest against Naru's as the two continue to watch the party and their friends a moment, "Anyhow this is a nice evening isn't it?" she asked while Naru was feeling relax at the moment.

"Yeah, friends gathering around and having a good time. Dressing up in something scary, or sexy, or right in the middle if they want but no hijinks." Yang said to her until Naru laugh a little.

"Unless if Nora doesn't try to drown Ren in a couldron filled with 'love' potion, that girl really needs to open up. Much like with Pyrrha for Jaune unless Akeno doesn't steal him away first." when the faunus said this it caused a snicker from Yang.

"Remember how it was with us? Man, that was so awkward at first but not as bad as Dad's reaction when we told him." after Yang said that both girls laugh a little louder at the memory of Tai's face shocked expression.

"And let's not forget what your Uncle Qrow told him, 'Well on the bright side Tai, least she won't get pregnant anytime soon.' Right after he took that long sip from his flask too." Naru and both girls had to used each other to support themselves when they nearly fell down laughing before they calm down enough for Yang to say something on her mind.

"Think we should send them a picture of how I'm dressed and that Professor Goodwitch dress up?" the brawler asked her faunus girlfriend.

"Probally best not, worst thing that might happen your Dad going to a coma and your Uncle drinking more to forget." Naru replied as she looked back to their friends socializing. That is until Naru frowned abit when a thought came to her, "Uh...Yang? Where's Ruby?" when asked the brawler had a confused frown herself.

"Uh...weren't you suppose to watch her Foxy?" she answered with a question of her own. It was then that Naru would let out a groan when she realised the meaning as soon as both had her the commotion on the other side of the Ballroom.

 _"Oh not again!"_ they both thought when they heard Ruby's voice shouting.

"It's my Birthday!"

End

 **Have a Happy Halloween everyone!**

 **DDK Out.**


End file.
